The Adventures of the Switch
by Naruko Ann Uzamaki
Summary: what happens when po the dragon worrier meets naruto the fun loving ninja! first story


**We do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda all rights go's to the makers.**

**Enjoy!**

The Adventures of the Switch

_**Chapter 1**_

"I don't know what's wrong with you today, you just seem… off," said Tigress.

He rubs the back of his neck, "no I'm fine," Po answered. He keeps rubbing the back of his neck as he had done since they had left the resort.

"I don't know, you seem bothered" she asked in contemplation, "If theirs anything you need to talk about-"

"I said I'm fine, Ti!" He about yelled.

Mantis jumped to the felines defense, "Dude, calm down, take a breather. Come on, you haven't even touched your noodles"

Po growled at his colleague, but reluctantly backed off, much to everyone relief. The panda seemed lost in thought, as his old goose father came to clean off the table. Images of the previous day flashed through his memory.

After their somewhat belated return, Mantis demanded that they go to the Dragon Warrior Noodle and Tofu restaurant. Leader or not, Po simply sighed; everyone was hungry after the long day they have had.

Time had stopped for the panda, as unfortunate visions of the past came careening from his mental memory…

**FLASHBACK**

We had just come back after a small vacation at the Hot Springs Spa and Resort, demanded to go by their red panda master. After all the crap that happened in Gongmen City, it was a needed vacation.

"I just don't understand, if we almost died in Gongmen, then shouldn't we be working our asses off to stop it from happening again?"

Tigress, always wanting to work, even after having the skin on her paws burned by a cannon. I honestly can't remember a time that she just relaxed, not even when we goofed off in the training hall.

We were about to leave. Thankfully, because I'm pretty sure that Crane was about to kill EVERYONE!

"Then lets get the fuck outta here!" Mantis screamed.

The trip was boring and long, or it would have been, if halfway through the trip a warning gong hadn't gone off. I saw Tigress motion south, obviously following her impressive ears. "The town is a quarter mile south from here, lets go!"

Arriving at the set point, we watched the horror unfold. Wolf bandits had begun to raid the poor town folk, "Take all the money and women you can find! Leave nothing"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Po… PO… PO!"

The panda blinked, "Hmm..?"

Mr. Ping stood next to his son, patting his arm lovingly.

"Son, are you alright? You started staring into space, and you haven't done that since you were a young lad."

Po sighed, and shook his head, clearing the remaining thought from his head; he would think more on that later. He simply looked at his father and sighed, rising from his chair. "I need some air…"

As he walked away, he caught word of Viper calmly stating, "but were already outside?"

Heading through the village, his mind re-lapses on the memory's he had before…

**FLASHBACK… AGAIN!**

"Take all the money and women you can find!" The head wolf yelled. He looked oddly familiar, though I was never one to remember names.

"We are the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, and were going to bring you to JUSTICE!" I shouted back.

We leapt headstrong into the fight, hearts and minds racing 100 miles an hour.

An hour later…

Most of the bandits had been disposed of, and yet, I could almost swear I saw the one in charge smirking. I felt a furry back on my own, and smiled over my shoulder, "Would you like to do the 'Dynamic Devastation of Doom'? OR the 'Titanium Twist of Terror?'"

She smirked back at me, "Surprise me."

Grabbing her paws, I started spinning around her, gaining speed. She sank her claws in my flesh to keep me from flying off as my feet came off the ground. I waited till the precise second to-

"NOW!"

I grimaced, as she unsheathed her claws and sent me over the fighting groups, only to land… On my ass.

"OOOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEEE!"

The wolf in charge laughed cruelly at me, "Nice landing, dumb ass."

I dusted myself off, and smiled sarcastically, "Who knew? Panda's fly better than penguins!"

The wolf didn't seem amused, as he lunged at me. Landing a hit on my stomach, I felt his hind paws dig into my belly fur. I should have warned him, before his body disappeared into the stratosphere, that my belly is my main defense.

I looked into the sky, as I saw a dot coming back to earth. After taking a step back, the canine landed in the dirt in front of me. Carefully, I looked into the dog shaped crater in front of me. "Um… h-hello? Are you dead?"

I received no reply. Turning to make my way back to the others, I didn't catch the canine running towards me in my peripheral vision.

"PO, LOOK OUT!"

I turned, just in time to see and blur of orange, black and gray. When the ball of fur stopped, Tigress had her hands on the wolfs throat. I watched as the poor canine writhed around.

"Ti…"

She didn't respond to me, her eyes turning hollow.

"TI…"

Still nothing, except the slow unsheathing of her claws on his throat.

"TI, TI STOP IT!"

I grabbed her arm, only to get a small scratch from a claw. She glared at the defenseless canine below her, growls escaping her throat. Suddenly, she threw her claws down, as the wolf gasped for breath. The victim put both paws to his throat, as blood began to trickle out of his mouth. I pushed her away and pulled the dying creature onto my lap. It smiled evilly, blood stained teeth giving off an eerie feeling of hatred. He pulled my head down and whispered in my ear, "He's b-back…"

I cocked an eyebrow at the creature, "Who's back?"

The following words that fell from his mouth, sunk into my core…

"T-Tai Lung"

**FLASHBACK END **

Po was just thinking about Tai Lung when a red panda named shifu interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Shifu what's up?" Po asked

"You look distracted by a lot of things Po, what is wrong?" Shifu kindly asked.

"It's nothing really" Po replied

"Ok, well… If you need to think, I suggest the Dragons Grotto"

"The Dragons what?" Shifu smacked his forehead, leaving a small red mark.

"Where I showed you inner peace.."

"…"

"THE PLACE WITH THE GAINT DRAGON!" yelled a very pissed red panda.

"…"

"GO LEFT!"

Po turned, not in the mood for a staff up his ass, and made his way in the direction his master had stated.

Arriving in the Dragons Grotto, Po sits on the large flat rock in front of the stone dragon, before feeling something rather circular like underneath him.

"What the fuck?"

Pulling the Dragon Scroll out from beneath him, Po chuckled to himself.

"Sorry, good looking, but you'll have to buy me dinner before that"

After he calmed himself down, Po started to think about something…

"Wait... Why are YOU here? I thought I left you in my- Shifu… Ok, so maybe Shifu's old mind is starting to go, and he left this here for me because… he's fucking insane, ok."

Po unscrewed the top of the canister, and pulled out the scroll. 'I wonder whats in it today? Oh yeah, absolutely nothing! Oh boy' Thought Po.

He undid the scroll, but was consumed in a bright golden light, until it faded into darkness.

**MEANWHILE**

Naruto was sitting at the ramen shop. He was on his 20th bowl of ramen when it disappeared. A bright golden light, (almost blinding Naruto) came and faded as quickly as it appeared. In the replaced spot of Naruto's ramen was a giant PANDA.

**Hoped u liked it**

**Please review.**

**Made by**

**Naurko Ann Uzamaki & Atnight1**


End file.
